Regina
Regina was a member of Secret Operation Raid Team, an espionage and intelligence group working as a government agency. Regina's operated as a generalist in S.O.R.T, completing tasks as assigned, gathering intelligence, and providing a large portion of the team's firepower. Capable of working independently when required, Regina would assist the team's leader and specialists to ensure that their mission was completed successfully. In 2009, S.O.R.T was assigned a mission to infiltrate a Borginian-funded research facility on Ibis Island. Their primary objective was to repatriate Edward Kirk, an energy researcher working on a project of interest to their nation's government: Third Energy. Upon arriving at the facility, S.O.R.T discovered the facility infested with dinosaurs. Despite difficulties with the new inhabitants and the considerable security systems of the facility, Regina and the surviving members of the team located Kirk and escaped the island. One year later, however, Regina was called back into service for much the same reasons: a government sponsored Third Energy program had caused an entire island to be transported to a time when dinosaurs roamed the lands. Regina and a large contingent of T.R.A.T. soldiers were sent to rescue any survivors and recover any useful data on Third Energy. The mission goes wrong from the start; the majority of the T.R.A.T forces, unprepared for the brutality and cunning of their enemy, were butchered in their base camp. Regina and the surviving T.R.A.T soldiers attempted to complete the mission, but arrived too late to save the surviving civilians. Succeeding in recovering the Third Energy data, Regina used a timegate to escape, leaving the last surviving T.R.A.T member, Dylan, behind with a promise that she would return as soon as possible. History Initial Explorations In 2009, moved to action by the report and recommendations of S.O.R.T agent Tom, the military overseeing S.O.R.T ordered that they infiltrate a research facility on Ibis Island. Their mission, ostensibly, was to find and recover Doctor Edward Kirk. Kirk, a leading energy researcher believed to have died tragically in an accident some years prior, had been identified by Tom as the facility's lead researcher and supervisor, though it appeared that the main research project at the facility was not in weapons development. The S.O.R.T team had five members: Gail, the leader; Rick, a technology specialist; Cooper, the radioman; Tom, their infiltrator already in the facility, and Regina herself, a generalist combatant. Moving on Ibis Island via helicopter, S.O.R.T parachuted into the backyard of the facility, though they lost contact with Cooper. Gail and Regina searched the exterior of the facility, noting several abnormalities and leaving Rick to head for the control room alone. Regina's first task was to reactivate the generator that provides power to the above-ground floors. Doing so, she then lost contact with Gail and encountered a velociraptor. After returning to the backyard, Regina contacted Rick and hurriedly told him of the dinosaur and Gail's disappearance. While skeptical, Rick offered to sort the details out in the control room. After meeting in the control room, Regina decided to explore the facility for Gail and Dr. Kirk while Rick shuts down security systems and monitors the camera footage. Facing several more dinosaurs, Regina checked the first and second floors, finding little evidence of Kirk or the origin of the dinosaurs until a meeting in the Chief's room with a survivor. The dying man handed her a panel key, spoke of Kirk briefly, and succumbed to his wounds. During her examination of the room, the large window was broken open by a Tyrannosaurus, which Regina fought off. After heading to the lecture room on the advice of Rick, Regina was ambushed by a dinosaur and narrowly rescued by Gail. Meeting up in the control room with the team, Gail sent Regina to reactivate the B1 backup generator. After doing so, they again meet in the control room to decide their next move when Gail spots a possible survivor in the underground. Shortly after, a distress signal from a teammate is intercepted. Regina was left to decide between two courses of action offered by her teammates. Outside and the Underground If Regina decided to follow Rick's plan and investigate the distress signal, she headed outdoors to the large size elevator. Rick and Regina found a living but injured Tom in the large size elevator control room. They decided to take him to the medical rooms in the underground area. Regina reactivated the large elevator and used a facility crane to unblock their path while Rick nursed Tom's wounds. Upon arrival to the medical room, a sleeping velociraptor surprised them, and Tom sacrificed himself to save Rick's life. If Regina decided to follow Gail's plan, prioritizing the mission and finding Dr. Kirk over a distress signal that Gail feels may be a trap, she headed to the underground area, assisting Gail in the search. Gail discovered Kirk heading for the laboratory and gave chase, being separated from Regina in the process. He advised that she look for an alternative way down to the laboratory. Without assistance, Rick arrived too late to help their teammate, contacting Regina and telling her that Tom was dead when he arrived. If Regina decided to follow Gail's plan, prioritizing the mission and finding Dr. Kirk over a distress signal that Gail feels may be a trap, she headed to the underground area, assisting Gail in the search. Gail discovered Kirk heading for the laboratory and gave chase, being separated from Regina in the process. He advised that she look for an alternative way down to the laboratory. Without assistance, Rick arrived too late to help their teammate, contacting Regina and telling her that Tom was dead when he arrived. If Regina followed Rick's plan, she works with Rick to break the seals on the emergency escape tunnel. While risky, this plan allowed her to escape the dinosaur-infested laboratory without fighting. After doing so, she emerged in the carrying out room B1, discovering Dr. Kirk as he attempts to flee. If Regina followed Gail's plan, she fought her way out of the laboratory area behind Gail relying on her skill. After doing so, she finds Gail holding Dr. Kirk at gunpoint in the carrying out room B1. Regina and Gail confronted Dr. Kirk near the large size elevator. Regina initially spoke to Kirk amiably, explaining that they were representatives of his government and there to help. Gail took a much colder approach, making threats and demands, and denying Kirk the right to finish collecting his research results. Regina watched as Gail intimidated Kirk into cooperation, and was then ordered to call in their pilot. Attempted Escape Entering the Facility 2F Communication Room, Regina realised that the facility's antenna had been deactivated. Moving to reactivate it, she exited the Comm Antenna Room only to find the alarm system for the second floor had been activated and the Tyrannosaurus was upon her. Regina managed to hold it off until Rick shut the alarm system down, and immediately headed for the Heliport. The team, including a captive Dr. Kirk, met at the heliport, with the notable absence of Gail. Their escape helicopter, however, was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus: Kirk used the chaos to escape, and Regina was again forced to fight the beast until Rick could secure their escape into the Outdoors B1 area. Moving through the area, Regina discovered the existence of an underground port, reigniting hopes of a successful escape. The True Underground After sharing her new knowledge with Rick, the pair used the large size elevator to descend to the carrying out room on floor B3. Upon arriving they found a smashed battery in the facility's main generator, an attempt by Kirk to slow their progress. Regina replaced the battery after Gail made contact and demanded that the power be restored. Regina was tasked with securing their escape route by Rick, and she began to explore the facility's deepest level. Exploring the B3 storage areas and the laboratory on floor B2, Regina found few signs of Kirk or an escape route. Security was extreme in this area of the facility, with multiple defences barring her way. Eventually unlocking the entrance to the port area, she and Rick prepared to explore the area when a radio communicator on a nearby corpse activated: several survivors were on the large size elevator, pursued by dinosaurs. Regina moved to assist them, but found only the Tyrannosaurus and the mutilated remains of the survivors. Ramming into the generator, the Tyrannosarus was electrocuted. Regina returned to the disembarkation immigration office, and she and Rick opened the doors to the port. A vortex generated by the Third Energy experiment blocked the hall beyond, however. Left with no choice but to continue exploring the facility, Regina worked her way into the Third Energy area of floor B2, discovering a more dangerous variant of raptor in the labs; soon after, she reported to Rick that she had located the main generator of Third Energy: he asked that she find a way to activate it. Failing in doing so, and growing frustrated for the effort, she heard a gunshot in a nearby room. Seeing a figure fleeing from a fresh kill, she followed and was lured into a trap: Kirk held a gun to her before being disarmed by Gail's timely intervention. Kirk, now captive again, explained that the vortex could only be removed by reactivating and overloading the experimental generator. Despite his warning that the entire area may shift to a different time entirely, S.O.R.T had little choice but to attempt a reactivation of the generator. The generator had a particularly complex activation process, riddled with security barriers and requiring an Initializer and Stabilizer, as well as Dr. Kirk's personal ID card. Rick and Gail disagreed on how the components should be obtained, offering Regina two plans. Following Rick's plan, Regina gathered and assembled the prototype Initializer and Stabilizer from the parts stored in the Facility B2 laboratory. Despite worries concerning her technical ability from Gail, both the assembled parts work as needed. Following Gail's plan, Regina hunted down the already assembled Initializer and Stabilizer in the Special Weapons Storage on the B3 floor despite Rick's warning that the dinosaurs in the area were too dangerous. egina gathered these items, not without some difficulty, and proceeded to go through the lengthy process of activating the generator. Deliberately overloading the generator was not without some consequences, however, and Regina soon discovered Gail crushed under a heavy pipe in the room where he had been guarding Dr. Kirk. Severely injured, Gail revealed that he had placed a tracker on Kirk and entrusted the device to Regina, who helped him to return to the disembarkation immigration office. Finale The surviving S.O.R.T members, having lost Dr. Kirk for a second time, were divided as to how they should proceed. Gail demanded that the mission be placed first, telling Rick and Regina to wait while he, despite his injuries, goes after Kirk. Rick advocated ignoring Kirk and leaving while it was still possible. Regina was again forced to decide between two ideologies. Following Rick's thinking, Regina put the survival of the team ahead of the mission, physically subduing Gail. The three then prepared to leave via the underground port, leaving Kirk behind. Alternatively, Regina may have decided to go after Kirk herself, finding him preparing his own escape at an underground heliport. After finally capturing him for a third time, the team moved to leave via the heliport, and does so after a final confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. Following Gail's thinking, Regina allowed him to leave, telling Rick she finally understands his thinking: professional first and foremost. Gail found Kirk in the special weapons storage room, confronting him and convincing him to hand over a disc containing all the data he'd collected and analysed on Third Energy. Regina arrived in time for Gail and Kirk to reveal that this was the mission's true purpose before succumbing to his wounds. Regina took a captive Dr. Kirk back to the underground port, meeting Rick and escaping on a hovercraft after a confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. However, if Regina discovered the underground heliport before finding Gail, the team met at the heliport and all survived much in the same way as when Regina pursued Kirk in Rick's plan. After returning to her government's territory, Regina made a final report detailing the status of the mission and her team and Dr. Kirk. Reporting on her condition, she declared herself ready for a new assignment. Personality Regina was a tall woman, with shoulder-length vivid red hair. Wearing a lightweight but functional combination of leather and skin-tight fabric, she entered combat with her movement unimpaired by heavy equipment. Generally entering operations with limited weaponry, particularly her standard pistol and little else, she was capable in combat and relied upon by her teammates as one of their primary combatants. S.O.R.T relied on Regina heavily as one of their main agents. While others in the team completed specific support tasks, Regina focused on the completion of the primary mission. She showed considerable technical and intellectual abilities, navigating the Ibis Island facility's many security systems and assembling weapons and components. Of the five S.O.R.T agents sent to Ibis Island, she was one of two to return unharmed. Cynical, sarcastic and sardonic, Regina treated missions and people in a detached, cool manner. Unfazed by gore or horror, she consistently proved herself an effective agent. Despite her unattached mannerisms, Regina cared for her team and the people they encountered, worrying about wayward agents and comforting dying men in their last moments. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters